icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heeelllooo/Analysis: iLove You and Their Breakup
Hi guys, Please bare with me but this blog will give my own analytical insights into iLove you and the break up. (none of the pictures are mine) 'Thoughts' http://images.wikia.com/icarly/images/3/3d/I.gif I will first just say that this episode was well done, and it will be one of my top favorites. Also, just because they "broke up" does not mean they don't love each other. Trust me, they do love each other, but for them, now is just not the right time. Their relationship is just wonderful. It takes a lot of thinking and even some alone time to see how they can figure it all out. I mean look at them since season 1. You can obviously see all this tension between the two. All Seddie shippers should be GLAD that Dan was able to pull of such a beautiful scenes. As someone said, "The elevator scene was a TOTAL PARALLEL to the fire escape. The "love you" "love you too" exact replica. Freddie stops her as she's about to leave, she gives a slight laugh before responding. The difference- this time she doesn't go." Beautiful that for a children's show, this can happen. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110923004314/icarly/images/5/5d/Sam_kiss_Freddie.jpg 'Why I think that it was indeed a breakup' Now, personally, I believe the breakup technically happened. Think about it. They have stated mutually that they love each other. This "I Love You" phrase is rarely used by Dan himself. Look at Drake and Josh. They broke up for awhile and Josh didn't know if he loved 'Mindy. Love is a heavy word for Dan. The reasons for why I think they '''technically '''broke up. 1) The seddie arch is over; there is not too much to discuss. If the arch was not over, the trio would be talking and Carly would listen to both sides. 2) They mutually agreed upon the break up. Just beause they agreed to break up later doesn't mean they stayed together. Honestly, this was probably added to relieve some tension... Similarly in iSYL Freddie asked "What Have I done?" (Basically this is what happens. "When Sam said they should break up after midnight she meant they should make out for an hour and a half and then break up. Sort of like a last time together. That is why they kissed after" -WeevilWobbie) Please note that that I used "technically" because they did break up, but there is a deeper meaning. So yes they broke up, but they are still right for each other. I think most of you guys think that they are "together" because in a way they will still be together. In a way they each know that they are right for each other because of those three simple words. All in all, they won't technically be together, but they know deep down they love each other. 'Some user quotes that I liked...(more like paragraphs) for seddie "Are you guys seriously doubting that Seddie is endgame? I can assure you that it is. I just know. Too much screen time and development to be thrown away. People are now comparing the way Seddie ended to the way Creddie ended? Why? They ended on complete different terms. Sam&Freddie ended with the exchange of the words I love you, while Carly and Freddie ended with the realization that Freddie was nothing more than Carly's bacon. Sam&Freddie both know that they still love each other. Creddie didn't have that. Creddie was one-sided. Seddie had both Sam and Freddie reciprocate feelings for one another. They both couldn't stand the idea of breaking up, and they were even procrastinating. Seddie has a better chance than Creddie. Even with the break up, Seddie is still ahead of the curb. It always has been, especially since iKiss. They said I love you to each other. Love doesn't go away. They both know that.You could see it in their eyes. They both just feel like they have a lot of growing up to do. Freddie wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it. It was meant in a romantic way too, and it clearly affected Sam's emotions since it caused her to kiss him. And once they do, they will become a couple again. And a stronger couple too, because once they reconcile, they'llhave been able to overcome their differences. :) Come on Seddie shippers, man up! We aren't whiny. We're warriors. We defend our ship and we love it no matter what. Creddiers can hope all they want, but I'm still positive Seddie is endgame! I'm bummed about the ending too. But one thing you can't deny is that was the most romantic scene of iCarly ever. Sam&Freddie love each other. They're soul mates. They'll realize that they can't avoid that fact forever. Seddie ftw!!" FallinqForYouhx3 -http://s3.amazonaws.com/pizap_gallery/092511/medium/pizap.com10.35757399024441841316978899078.jpg "Finally gathered my thoughts on the episode. It's a long post so...no surprise if you skip it. haha After re-watching the final scene again, I can honestly say I’m really content with how things ended. They love each other. Not as just friends, but as more than friends. They have a connection and they don’t want to ruin it by trying to be something they’re not. That said, it doesn’t change the fact that they love each other. I feel like so many people are so lost in their creys (over on tumblr and such) over the break-up type thing, that they’re missing the massively positive development here. This ending, in a way, kind of seems to me to do the whole arc justice. The pet names and the, as some called it “ooc-ness”, was them trying to be something they weren’t. And they were mature enough to realize that. Their talk at the end was real and, it finally felt, to me anyways, like the pretense was falling down. They were finally really talking about everything. They literally dived head first into this relationship…but eventually they knew that they’d have to take a moment to stop and realize what they were doing. I mean, they finally really talked about the kiss. They finally really talked about their dynamics. This was easily the most intense moment ever on iCarly and I think Dan handled it well (though rather troll-like of course. ) Now, will Seddie be revisited later on? Are they endgame? Are they even really over? I’m not Dan, so I say nothing with 100% confidence in regards to the shows future, but this whole “I love you” thing, yeah it’s not going away. You can’t change that. This was ace and it seriously opens up so many possibilities. In fact, I almost find this ending preferrable to a clean cut "yeah we're a couple. everything is perfect." There's some ambiguity here that I think will be fun to see Dan play with." -Puckett Proponent (bickering sidekicks) http://images.wikia.com/icarly/images/0/03/Tumblr_lrozlkqmPd1qesmejo2_250.gif "C'mon guys, we can't keep saying "I hope they get back together, I don't want Creddie to happen!" because Creddie won't happen. Think about it. If they broke up near the end of the show, then it'd be pernament. We wouldn't have a clue what would happen with both of their lives, whether they stay like that or get back together. But them breaking up now is better, because we still have plenty episodes left to resolve. If you can tell, they were reluctant to do it. They didn't want to break up. Here's some proof: Freddie: It's only 10:30. Sam: Wanna break up at midnight? Freddie: That works. They want to spend every minute together. They don't want to do it, but they know they should, as much as it hurts. We have to understand that. Even if they break up and stay like that or get back together, Creddie has no chance of happening. Why? Because Freddie's childhood crush on Carly is gone. He's a gentlemen, and would never lead Sam on like that just to get back together with Carly. This isn't a drama, or a soap. It's not Degrassi, or Gossip Girl. This is iCarly, things happen for realistic reasons. Carly wouldn't even want to get back together with him. She has no feelings, romantic-wise, for him. Ever. We've got to understand that the Creddie ship has sailed, and the Seddie ship is just moving slowly along, waiting for it to be resolved. Long story, short, Creddie won't happen, and Seddie will most likely happen again, because true love never disappears. They just need some time to know each other better, as''friends'', and probably start up the relationship again with new knowledge. And for Creddie shippers saying: "He only said I love you as a friend." How's that even possible? You don't say "I love you" to someone then continue on making out. You just don't do that, unless you're friends-with-benefits. When Freddie said "I love you" to Sam, you could see she stopped right in her tracks. And the way Freddie looked at her from the side, you can see in his eyes, and their facial expressions that he means it. He loves her. If it was just in a friendly way, Sam wouldn't have said "I love you, too." You could hear her voice crack, because the boy she's liked for so long just said "I love you." Sam didn't say it was sarcasm catching in her voice. It's real, raw emotion. That's true love. It's not a friendly "I love you." When you truly love someone, you have to let them go. Even if for a short time." -Pump up the Fruit http://images.wikia.com/icarly/images/4/4d/1ilmm.jpg "Everything began on midnight and ends on midnight" -Missess Gordon - Levitt = "In short, there are two fireplaces: a Creddie fireplace, and a Seddie fireplace. Creddie's all out of matches, and Freddie couldn't get it to light anyway. Seddie's a roaring inferno, and they need to close the grate until no one is in danger of burning alive." -purpleham (bickering sidekicks) http://images.wikia.com/icarly/images/f/fb/Tumblr_lj3ilcnfet1qbb7qqo1_500.png "That episode gave more good than bad in the long run. Sure the short term effect is that they broke up, but the important lesson is that Sam and Freddie LOVE each other. (A word not used too heavily by Dan himself! Josh and Mindy from Drake and Josh). The arc really helped seddie because they have learned what they needed to take out of their relationship. They still need to learn to develop because well Sam and Freddie have had a long history together since season 1. Honestly, he did not ship tease the seddiers because sam/ freddie are bound to be end game near the last episode. Basically, there's no way Creddie can happen at this point. Those three simple words by Sam and Freddie showed how much they care to each other; no way Carly can take that away from Sam. You have to realize the arc was made for several reasons. 1) Dan truly wanted to show what a relationship with Sam and Freddie would look like. Compared to his other shows, he would not have time to let it develop because he pairs them up at the very end. 2) It shows how much they really care about each other, and how much they love each other. Without the arc, we would have thought that Sam did not have "real love" after iOMG. We would've thought it was a normal thing for every teenager, but it wasn't. I think his overall aim was to show how much Sam and Freddie mean to each other. Trust me, this seddie relationship is very special to Dan. He has never made an arch for his other shows...Dan has never went in depth about a relationship in a kid's show. In addition, this arc also means a lot to Dan because he always gave out those small hints about Seddie (especially when he made those funfacts!)" (by me lol) love quotes just because...:) "Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." "I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach..." "You're nothing short of my everything." "Thou art to me a delicious torment." "What I feel for you seems less of earth and more of a cloudless heaven." "Make me immortal with a kiss." "In the arithmetic of love, one plus one equals everything, and two minus one equals nothing." "Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment... like this." http://images.wikia.com/icarly/images/5/52/Samfreddie8thkisscloseup.jpg (seddie spaghettie found them) = Funny quote and completely irrelevant Nobody be upset with Dan. He isn't the real criminal here. Oh no. The real culprit is....... ......... ......... ......... THE ELEVATOR!!!! Both Creddie shippers and Seddie shippers got screwed over by the blasted thing lol xD -Fresh Highlighters 'Final words' WIth this said, I completely believe they will end up together near the last episode. Dan is just not one of those people to "leave them hanging" with no pair. (i.e. zoey101, josh mindy). This is the first time he made a 4 part shipping arch. Why would he completely throw away the dynamics of Sam and Freddie? Especially when they said I love you. In addition, this was the most dramatic in terms of shipping compared to his other shows. Trust me, Seddie will be endgame. We just need the time. This episode was beautiful. It's a children's show but Dan is able to make this so much more mature with real feelings. This scene brought about many feelings faced in real life. Please remember that this is not the end of the journey for seddie. It is just the beginning. (Listen to the monkey theory from spencer again ;) What will happen next? "She explains it isn't about if he makes it, but about the journey and lessons he learns along they way, which is exactly what we see Sam and Freddie doing now. Remember also Spencer then screams "does he make it or not" and she replies "yes." Sam and Freddie will make it to "Banana land" we just need to be patient and focus on the journey they are taking." -SeddielandVB http://img854.imageshack.us/img854/958/seddie.png There is still a lot of hope for Sam an Freddie this season. (the shoes Sam wears are used for a "height advantage when they kiss?" and that they MIGHT have been holding hands... Category:Blog posts